1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to package assemblies, and more particularly to shrink wrapped container package assemblies having a rigid base member, at least one row of containers removably secured to the base member by frangible adhesive, and a cover member, in addition to shrink wrapped container package assemblies having at least two layers of containers and comprising a rigid base member, a first layer of containers comprising at least one row of containers removably secured to the base member by frangible adhesive, at least one additional layer of containers removably secured to at least one intermediate base member by frangible adhesive, said additional layer being placed on top of said first layer of containers, and a cover member over the uppermost layer of containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art packages and packaging methods do not address the special problem of packaging containers of unequal dimensions. A variety of variables affect the stability of a packaging assembly. These variables include the size of the container, the shape of the container, the temperature of the container, the degree of bonding possible between the container bottom and the base member, which is related to the size of the bonding surface at the base of the container, the weight of the containers, the size of the packaging assembly and the modes of distribution and handling of a packaging assembly.
Applicants have learned that these variables must be carefully controlled to avoid release of the frangible adhesive bond during handling and distribution. The adhesive bond between the containers and the base member has proven to be a key factor in the maintenance of package strength and stability. If the adhesive bond releases during distribution, it can result in package failure and lead to product damage.